James Gordon Bennett, Jr.
| birth_place = New York City | death_date = | death_place = Beaulieu-sur-Mer, Alpes-Maritimes, France | occupation = Publisher | spouse = Baroness de Reuter | parents = James Gordon Bennett, Sr. | children = }} James Gordon Bennett, Jr. (May 10, 1841 – May 14, 1918) was publisher of the New York Herald, founded by his father, James Gordon Bennett, Sr.. He was generally known as Gordon Bennett to distinguish him from his father. Bennett was educated primarily in France. In 1866, the elder Bennett turned control of the Herald over to him. Bennett raised the paper's profile on the world stage when he provided the financial backing for the 1869 expedition by Henry Morton Stanley into Africa to find David Livingstone in exchange for the Herald having the exclusive account of Stanley's progress. Bennett, as did many of his class, indulged in the "good life": yachts, opulent private railcars, and lavish mansions. He was the youngest Commodore ever of the New York Yacht Club. He served in the Navy during the Civil War, and in 1866, won the first trans-oceanic boat race. The race was between three American yachts, the Vesta, the Fleetwing and the Henrietta. They started off of Sandy Hook, New Jersey, on 11 December 1866 amid high westerly winds and raced to The Needles, the furthest westerly point on the Isle of Wight, famous for its lighthouse. Bennett's Henrietta won with a time of 13 days, 21 hours, 55 minutes.Greeley, Horace (1895) The Tribune Almanac and Political Register Tribune Association, New York, 7(1): p. 252, OCLC 2559580Thompson, Winfield M. and Lawson, Thomas William (1902) The Lawson History of the America's Cup Thomas W. Lawson, Boston, Massachusetts p. 46, OCLC 911964 , Yachting on the Mediterranean (1896). Stewart painted a series of paintings aboard Bennet's yacht Namouna.]] However, he often scandalized society with his flamboyant and sometimes erratic behavior. In 1877, he left New York for Europe after an incident that ended his engagement to socialite Caroline May. According to various accounts, he arrived late and drunk to a party at the May family mansion, then urinated into a fireplaceHomberger, Eric (2002) Mrs. Astor's New York: Money and Social Power in a Gilded Age‎ Yale University Press, New Haven, Connecticut, page 13, ISBN 0-300-10515-0 (some say grand piano"Britain's first international motor race" Who? What? Where? When? Why? on the World Wide Web''Wallace, David Rains (1999) ''The Bonehunters' Revenge: Dinosaurs, Greed, and the Greatest Scientific Feud of the Gilded Age Houghton Mifflin, Boston, page 5, ISBN 0-395-85089-4) in full view of his hosts."Gordon Bennett: A puzzling British exclamation" World Wide Words Bennett's controversial reputation has been thought to have inspired, in the United Kingdom, the phrase "Gordon Bennett" as an expression of incredulity. Settling in Paris, he launched the Paris edition of the New York Herald, titled The Paris Herald, the forerunner of the International Herald Tribune. He backed George W. DeLong's voyage to the North Pole via the Bering Strait. The ill-fated expedition led to the starvation deaths of DeLong and 19 of his crew, a tragedy that only increased the paper's circulation. He was a co-founder of the Commercial Cable Company, a venture to break the Transatlantic cable monopoly held by Jay Gould. Bennett returned to the United States and organized the first polo match in the United States at Dickel's Riding Academy at 39th Street and Fifth Avenue in New York City. He would help found the Westchester Polo Club in 1876, the first polo club in America. He established the Gordon Bennett Cup for international yachting and the Gordon Bennett Cup for automobile races. In 1906, he funded the Gordon Bennett Cup in ballooning (Coupe Aéronautique Gordon Bennett), which continues to this day. In 1909, Bennett offered a trophy for the fastest speed on a closed circuit for airplanes. The 1909 race in Rheims, France was won by Glenn Curtiss for two circuits of a 10 km rectangular course at an average speed of 46.5 miles per hour (74.8 km/h). From 1896 to 1914, the champion of Paris, USFSA football (soccer), received a trophy offered by Gordon Bennett. In 1880, Bennett commissioned McKim, Mead, and White to design the Newport Casino in Newport, RI. He did not marry until 73 to the Baroness de Reuter, daughter of Paul Reuter, founder of Reuters news agency. He died on May 14, 1918 in Beaulieu-sur-Mer, Alpes-Maritimes, France. Bennett is interred in Cimetière de Passy. The nearby Stade de Roland Garros, site of the French Open, is in the Avenue Gordon Bennett. After his death, the Herald was merged with its bitter rival, the New York Tribune. Notes Further reading * Crockett, Albert Stevens (1926) When James Gordon Bennett was Caliph of Bagdad Funk & Wagnalls, New York, OCLC 1373863 * Seitz, Don Carlos (1928) The James Gordon Bennetts, Father and Son, Proprietors of the New York Herald Bobbs-Merrill, Indianapolis, OCLC 619637; reissued in 1974 by Beekman Publishers * O'Connor, Richard (1962) The Scandalous Mr. Bennett Doubleday, Garden City, New York, OCLC 332764 * Cane, André (1981) James Gordon Bennett: Hôte Prestigieux et Fantasque de la Côte d'Azur (James Gordon Bennett: Prestigious and Eccentric Host of the Riviera) B. de Gourcez, Saint-Paul-de-Vence, OCLC 9465414, in French External links * Bennett family history Category:1841 births Category:1918 deaths Category:American polo players Category:American yacht racers Category:19th-century American newspaper publishers (people) Category:Union Navy sailors Category:Members of the New York Yacht Club de:James Gordon Bennett junior fr:James Gordon Bennett junior it:James Gordon Bennett Junior no:James Gordon Bennett jr. nn:James Gordon Bennett, Jr. pl:James Gordon Bennett fi:James Gordon Bennett nuorempi